


The Thing Is, Mettaton...

by MemeQueenMakki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Clubbing, Dancing, Drama, Drinking, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirty Sans, Fluff, Gen, Mettaton EX, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueenMakki/pseuds/MemeQueenMakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are (y/n) (l/n). Just a normal person with a job at a gas station. A normal person with a job at a gas station who is also dating the biggest celebrity ever. Mettaton.</p><p>You have been dating for two months, and everything is perfect. Or so Mettaton thinks. You have a lot of explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction, so I hope you like it!

You woke up, dim sunlight on your face as you sat up, stretching, popping all your joints into place. You pushed off your (f/c) blankets and picked your phone up off of the night table next to your bed. 1 New text. It was from Papyrus.

Papyrus: HUMAN. WE WILL BE MAKING YOU SOME SPAGHETTI FOR... SOMETHING.

A smile crept onto your face, he even typed in caps. You pushed yourself out of bed, picking out some clothes for the day ahead. You had work today, so nothing too flashy. You picked out a simple light pink t-shirt and a denim vest with jeans and your favorite pair of converse. You brushed your hair out of your face, and hurried out the door. Traffic was terrible, and so you were late again.

"Took you long enough, (y/n)!" Your co-worker called as you stepped in. "Sorry Brendan..." You growled. Brendan. Tall, tanned skin, Brown hair, blue eyes. Perfect right? Wrong. He was a complete dick head, and he probably had a criminal record or something. After an hour, you were fucking done with this boy. He kept teasing you about everything. Your hair. Your face your family. Your friends. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He yelled at you. Again. You flinched away, eyes tearing up. "I-" you started, hoping to stop him, but he boomed over your quiet voice. "You had one job!" He yelled. Then it happened. Your jaw stung and you tasted blood. The cold glint in his eyes told you he didn't give 10 shits. "I'm going home, I don't feel too well..." You whispered. You grabbed your bag quickly, your phone ringing. "Hi darling, how are you?" The robotic voice rang in your ears. You stopped in your tracks as you got to the parking lot. Your car was gone. Oh fuck it all. "M-mettaton.. can you come get me..." You were crying now. "(y/n), you okay?" His voice was soft and comforting. "Tell you later, I'm at the gas station." You whimpered. "Okay, darling. Be right there." 

So he was. In just a few minutes, your boyfriends pink limo pulled up outside the little has station. Brendan came running outside once it pulled up. Of course. Mettaton stepped gracefully out of the limousine. Brendan's face was in awe as the star walked over. "What are you doing here Mettaton!?" He questioned, staring. "I came to pick up (y/n), she said that she needed a ride." The star explained, staring down the boy. "Why? I'm sure IT, can find it's own way home." Brendan sneered. Mettaton looked at you and you nodded. "Darling," Mettaton turned back to the boy. "What did you say about (y/n)?" Your boyfriend glared. "That she's a worthless piece of shit that always fucks everything up." Brendan shrugged, until he faced the robot. Mettaton was giving the bastard a death stare. "Why are you defending her?" The boy asked. "Because (y/n) is mine." Mettaton stated, extending his arms to pull you close, so your sides were touching. He proceeded to lean over and kiss you on the cheek, which made you turn a bright red. Brendan stared, eyes wide. "Whatever, robotic trash can." He snorted, returning to the gas station. "Lets go sweetheart." Mettaton sniffed.

You stepped quickly into the limo, sitting down and sighing at the warmth it brought. Mettaton sat next to you, and the limo was off. You snuggled into his side, as he wrapped his arms around you. "Darling." You turned to look at him quickly, "what is that bruise from." He asked- no, demanded. You froze. It bruised!? You should tell him... can you tell him? "B-b..." You stuttered. It hurt to talk after being punched square in the jaw. "Did he-" you nodded. The car stopped, too soon to be at your house. "Wha-" a gloved finger covered your mouth, and you were pulled out of the car. Oh. His house. You'd been here many times before, but you'd never, ever get used to how grand it was. In you went. "Metta, it's so dar-" you were quickly cut off. "SURPRISE!!" You looked around, all your friends were here. Alphas, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Asgore, and Toriel! "What..." You smiled. "NYEH HEH HEH, ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY HUMAN." Papyrus called cheerfully. Oh right.. oh. A huge smile spread across your face. "Thank you everyone!" You grinned, and then the music started. "OH YESSSS!" Your boyfriend yelled, dragging you to his dance room. Oh boy...

You sighed as you were pulled into the middle of the dance floor. Quickly, Mettaton found the rhythm, and his body movements were fluid, he didn't falter when taking steps and you watched him, mesmerized. His hips moved in time with the bass, and you couldn't help but blush. Today had started terrible, but your friends had fixed it. By now, the colored lights were on, the floor was lit up, and Grillby was running Mettatons mini bar. You didn't even realise you were tapping your foot, and normally you didn't dance. At all. You don't think you'd ever danced in front of any of your friends before. Except that twerking dare, but that didn't count. You licked your lips, hoping dance classes had paid off.

You stretched quickly, so you didn't hurt yourself, before swinging your hips, closing your eyes, and letting the music take over you. The beat was nice, fast paced and was definitely a good dancing song. The bass hummed loudly, ringing in your ears as the music drowned out what was happening around you. The rest of the song was a blur, you were having so much fun, you didn't even notice the eyes if your friends on you the whole time. You didn't even notice Mettatons pink eyes focused on your hips. It seemed to you, as soon as the song started it was over.

You opened your eyes, and only then you saw everyone staring. "W-what..." You managed, a blush working it's way onto your face. "You never told us you danced, my child!" Toriel smiled at you. You grinned sheepishly, you hadn't really thought it mattered. "Nice moves kiddo." Sans winked at you. The evening went by too quickly for anyone's liking. Chatting, joking, laughing, dancing and drinking ensued.

The only thing that could've made it better, was if you hadn't had so much to drink. The evening was a blur as the party ended and everyone said goodnight. Mettaton was carrying you bridal style up the stairs as you drunkenly played with his hair. "Darling, stop." His voice was firm. You let out a loud whine as he removed your hand from his hair. Your boyfriend quickly entered a room which you noticed was mostly black and pink. He laid you down on his bed and you snuggled into the silken bedsheets. You were all warm now, and you were already drifting into sleep. "Mmm, night Metta..." You whispered. Your boyfriend had been trying to find some pajamas for you, but it didn't seem to matter now. He'd make you shower in the morning. You reeked of alcohol. "Goodnight darling..." he leaned over and kissed your cheek, before plugging himself into the wall, and powering down for the night.


	2. Morning

A sigh escaped your lips as your eyes fluttered open, vision still blurred with sleep. You squinted, trying to figure out where you were, because it certainly was NOT your house. Your thoughts were clouded as you tried to recall what had happened the night before, but God you just couldn't seem to remember. What you _did_ remember, was the gigantic bruise that had formed on your jaw after your co-worker had punched you. You winced as a dull pain throbbed where his fist had made contact with your jaw. Your vision finally focused, and you looked around at your surroundings in a haze, a small throbbing in your skull keeping you from focusing.  You pushed yourself slowly so that you were sitting up on the bed, soft sheets tangled in your legs.

The room was painted a slate grey, black vine detail accenting one of the walls, which also had a door you assumed lead to a bathroom or possibly a closet. There was a large white dresser on one side of the room, a pale grey tint on the knobs of it's drawers. The bed you sat on was easily a king, you dared even say it was custom made to be bigger, though you had no idea why a bed larger than a king was necessary. The metal bedframe was a dark charcoal grey, accenting the bed sheets which were almost a perfect match to the metal. A white chevron pattern was printed all over the fluffy comforter and pillow cases you had been using, and you found yourself appreciating the uniform grey tones and patterns used in the design of the room.

A dull ache in the back of your head begged you to go back to sleep, but you pushed yourself up so you were standing, bare feet cold on the cold wooden floors of the room. Your hair fell messily into your face as you realized you weren't wearing your work uniform, which you had no memory of removing. In it's place was a bubblegum pink tank-top, and pajama shorts that appeared to have ridden up in your sleep. You tugged the edges of the shorts down as you flushed in embarrassment at the thought that somebody had changed your clothes for you. You yawned, raising your arms over your head to stretch your back till you heard a satisfying pop and decided to leave the room to try and find out what you'd done last night that you'd forgotten and hopefully what had given you this headache.

You approached what you thought was the bedroom door, twisting the handle and pulling it open to reveal a long hallway, decorated in greys, blacks, and pinks. At this point you had a pretty good idea of who the home belonged to, and your suspicions were confirmed as a your robot boyfriend came into view down the hall. "Oh, darling! I didn't think you'd be awake yet, I'm still making you breakfast!" He called to you, motioning for you to join him in the kitchen, a request to which you complied. You plopped down on one of the stools at Mettaton's large island, watching as he flipped over a piece of French toast over, moving some of the finished pieces onto a plate which he set in front of you. A smile spread over your face as he sat next to you with a plate of his own. Now of course your boyfriend didn't need to eat, but he enjoyed some foods so much he just had to eat them anyways. Apparently French toast was one of these foods. You giggled quietly as Mettaton practically shoveled his breakfast into his mouth. Your laughter didn't go unnoticed as Mettaton tuned to you, pouting.

"Why are you laughing at me darling?"

"Oh, no reason Metta..."

You trailed off, as a fit of laughter took over when you noticed he had powdered sugar all over his nose. As hard as Mettaton tried to be 'sexy', he would always be an adorable nerd to you. You picked up one of your boyfriend's cloth napkins, leaning over and wiping the powdered sugar off his nose. You pushed some of your (h/c) locks out of your face as his glowing pink eyes met yours, his face slowly getting closer to yours, and you knew what he was thinking, but you had other plans. You placed a quick kiss on his nose before giggling and running off to the bathroom down the hallway, locking the door as you laughed.

"Darling let me in~"

"Hmm... no."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so short chapter, sorry! I know I haven't updated this story in forever, I just got back into my account and I got a new laptop to use so I can update more often now! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! I tried to improve my writing since the first chapter wasn't that good and kind of fast paced. Also, I know this chapter is a bit slow. It's just filler and a bit of a reminder that I will be picking this story back up. Have a good day!


	3. update

hey guys, it's nyanchey here!  
sooooooooo i know i never update this story.  
i'm just not that into undertale anymore and i've honestly lost inspiration for it.  
i'm sorry.  
i might update every once in a while, but definitely not often.  
at all.  
byeeeeeee.


End file.
